The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and can be applied to, for example, a semiconductor device in which multi-bonding is performed.
The electrode pads provided on the semiconductor chip are wire-bonded to lead terminals via wires. The lead terminal supplies a power supply voltage to a circuit formed in the semiconductor chip through a wire, inputs/outputs a signal, or receives an output voltage of the circuit in the semiconductor chip. In some cases, a plurality of electrode pads are provided on a semiconductor chip, and the respective electrode pads are wire-bonded to the same lead terminal (also referred to as multi-bonding).
Prior art documents of multi-bonding include Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication JP2016-145720 (Patent Document 1) and JP2007-165368 (Patent Document 2).